Meeting again (Sonadow)
by Jean Dairy
Summary: Don't you just hate it when you and your ex meet up again and they expect to erase everything from the past. Well in this scenario, Shadow and Sonic are no longer in a relationship but suddenly meet after a few years ! Regrets one-shot


'Why are you like this? I thought you changed. I guess I was wrong. You bastard.'

'Then let's just stop this and cut our relationship'

'Fine!'

'Why am I still thinking about him? It has been 2 years...but why can't I stop thinking about him...'

It has been 2 years since I've seen him. I am somehow glad we broke up. It was his fault anyway. What an asshole. He was only thinking about himself and no one else. What a selfish prick.

I sat up from my bed, feeling a vibration coming from my phone. It's a message from Knuckles. 'Yo Sonic, hangout at Club Rouge with the Gang! See ya if you can.'

I smiled at the invite. I forgot when was the last time I went to Club Rouge. I need to tell Tails that i'm going with Knuckles to Club Rouge. Maybe I shouldn't go. He will probably be there. Ha, who cares? I am not going because of him. I am going because I want to hangout with my friends.

I went downstairs and went to the lab to talk to tails. He was working on the Tornado because of the fight last time. "Hey Buddy!", I called Tails trying to get his attention. "Hi Sonic! What's up?", Tails asked while working on the plane. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Club Rouge with me and the gang. So, want to go?", "Sorry Sonic, I won't be able to go to the hangout today. I have to go to Cream's house in a few minutes to help her and her mom with their new television set."

I smiled at Tails, then teased him about him and Cream being a cute couple. He blushed and shooed me away. I laughed and ruffled his bangs. I got my signature red sneakers and said goodbye to Tails. He smiled and waved goodbye. I got out of the house and ran to Club Rouge, which took a few seconds.

When I arrived in front of the club there was a long line of Mobians. I walked to the entrance and stared at the bouncer. The bouncer knew who I was so I had no difficulty getting in the club. Thank Chaos I won't have to wait in that long line.

The club's music was so loud that I heard it from the entrance. There are a lot of Mobians dancing, drinking, getting drunk and eating. I then suddenly heard a person shout my name.

"Sonic, glad you made it pal!", Knuckles said and punched my shoulder playfully. "Hehe, you think I would turn down an offer on hanging out with friends? Of course not!". We both laughed and went to the group. I saw everyone, as in everyone. As expected, they invited him. Well, I can't just stop the others from hanging with Shadow just because he is my ex, he is still their friend.

I sat next to Knuckles, and we all ordered our food. Everyone wasn't talking that much. I could see Shadow giving me some glances, this is awkward. Suddenly, Shadow stood up and walked outside to light a cigarette. 'Typical Shadow', I thought to myself laughing a little. Hooray less awkwardness. The food arrived and we all ate. When Shadow came back, he also ate and drank alcohol.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Shadow was still giving me glances.

After I did my business and washed my hands, someone went in the bathroom. It was Shadow

"What do you want?"

He suddenly locked the bathroom door, and pinned me to the bathroom wall. I was shocked, 'What on Mobius is he doing'. He then whispered something to my ear, something that I never would expect him to say. "Sonic, I missed you.". I then blushed, but realized this was wrong. I tried shaking him off, but his grip was to tight. 'I should work out more, Chaos.', I sighed giving a pissed glare at Shadow. "Oh, you missed me? You were the one who wanted to break up!", I shouted and tried to fight Shadow off.

My eyes widened when I felt his tongue lapping on my neck. I shuddered at the sudden action and moaned. My face is now heating up, I am now regretting coming here. I tried to fight Shadow off again, but it failed again. Shadow is still pinning my wrists on top of my head. Him being slightly taller than me, gave him an advantage. I could feel him nipping on my neck, it would probably leave hickeys. I let out a moan, while he let out a groan.

He stopped nipping on my neck to look directly on my eyes. I could see lust and sadness in his eyes, but I don't care because I still hate him. He then kissed me, with those lips I missed for the last 2 years. My eyes widened, with shock and confusion. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and explored my wet cavern. I let out a soft moan as he kissed me like how we kissed before. We both let go because of loss of oxygen. I was panting heavily, so was he. He then placed his forehead on mine. We were like this for a few minutes. Then he suddenly hugged me tight. I got surprised from the sudden affectionate action. "I missed you very much, Sonic".

I could feel my face heat up once more. His actions, his words, his gentleness... I missed all of this, but this isn't enough for what he did. These action are only because he is drunk, that's obviously it. He does not care about me. He does not give a shit about our relationship before. He just cares about himself. I won't forgive him.

I pushed him off of me, glaring at him with pure hatred. He is only doing this because of lust. I then walked to the bathroom door. Before I unlocked it, he grabbed me by the arm to stop me. I glared at him and pulled my arm back. I then unlocked the door and opened it. I looked back at Shadow, looking straight into his red burning orbs, and saying the words I wanted to say ever since the break-up.

"I hope we never

Meet again..."

Yuuussssssss 1056 words lmao and this is only the second story I made


End file.
